


Sostén mi teléfono

by Sheila_Ruiz



Series: Como conseguir a tu chico con cumplidos dudosos [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Celos, Courfeyrac y sus fiestas, De nuevo, Enjolras es un ser humano también, Esa etiqueta va a ser mi nuevo seudónimo, F/M, Grantaire esta en negación, Grantaire piensa emborracharse y quiere evitar cometer errores, M/M, Pining!Enjolras, Quizás los personajes este un poquito fuera de sí mismo, Supongamos, Universidad AU, Y desesperado, soft angst, voy a necesitar que suspendan su incredulidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheila_Ruiz/pseuds/Sheila_Ruiz
Summary: Grantaire: De todos nuestros amigos, eres el único que no se conmovería ni aunque llorara abrazado a sus rodillas.Enjolras: Muchas gracias, R.Grantaire tiene el corazón roto y el firme propósito de pegarse una de las borracheras más espectaculares de su vida.Lo que tiene Enjolras es el celular de Grantaire y la misión de no dejarlo llamar a su ex-novia en medio de dicha borrachera.





	Sostén mi teléfono

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Segunda parte de esta serie que temí, por un momento, que nunca terminaría. Aquí es Enjolras quien recibe los cumplidos dudosos.

_ 1- Alegría preparatoria _

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Feuilly, organizada por Courfeyrac, se ha transformado inadvertidamente en una celebración por el fin de semestre.

El alcohol corre libremente y en grandes cantidades.

De alguna forma, Enjolras y Grantaire terminan unidos por la cadera durante buena parte de la noche.

Cuando Marius lo dice así, más cándido aún en el medio de su primera borrachera, Courfeyrac casi escupe vodka con arándanos por la nariz. 

El único que enrojece más que Marius, es Enjolras.

_ Forma en la que Enjolras y Grantaire terminan unidos por la cadera:  _

_ Grantaire llega a la casa de Courfeyrac con una botella de whisky en una mano y una botella de vino tinto en la otra. _

_ Grantaire: Entonces ¿No vas a tomar nada en toda la noche? _

_ Enjolras, frunce la nariz: Mañana tengo una entrevista para.... _

_ Grantaire, sacando su celular del bolsillo: Sostén mi teléfono. _

_ Enjolras: ¿Qué? _

_ Grantaire: Serás el único sobrio en un par de horas: seré el más ebrio en minutos. Dios sabe que no te conmovería ni aunque llorará abrazado a tus rodillas. _

_Enjolras: Gracias, R._

_ Grantaire: De nada. Lo único que tienes que hacer es guardar el teléfono y no dármelo.  _

_ Enjolras: Me estoy yendo apenas corten el pastel. _

_ Grantaire: Tanto me da. Sólo no me dejes llamar a Floreal. _

_ El corazón de Enjolras decide hacer caída libre, ruega que no se le note en la cara y extiende la mano para tomar el teléfono de Grantaire. _

_ Grantaire se lo da y después toma un trago largo del ron con cola en su mano derecha. La sonrisa que tiene cuando baje el vaso es un poco maníaca y se queda grabada en las pupilas de Enjolras. _

Es por eso, que una hora más tarde, Enjolras busca a Grantaire, y lo encuentra, sentado en unos de los varios sillones de la enorme sala de estar que abarca casi toda la planta baja. Grantaire tiene una botella de vodka bajo el brazo izquierdo y un vaso de plástico, púrpura con estrellas amarillas (pagado por Courfeyrac, elegido por Combeferre) en la derecha, pero no lo esta rellenando. Mira un punto el vacío, con la cabeza muy derecha y la mente muy lejos.

\- Entonces...- Enjolras se siente junto a él y Grantaire se mueve un poco, para hacerle lugar.- ¿Floreal, eh?-

Grantaire resopla por la nariz y abraza la botella de vodka al mismo tiempo que le da un trago al vaso, se encoge un poco sobre si mismo y curva los labios en la sonrisa desdeñosa que usa para discutir sobre consumismo salvaje con él. 

Es realmente un poco impresionante que pueda hacer todo eso al mismo tiempo.

\- No empieces.- Grantaire gira la cabeza, evitando mirarlo, y le da otro trago al vaso. Como se da cuenta que esta vacío, saca la botella de debajo de su brazo y lo vuelve a llenar.

Enjolras abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar. Combeferre estaría orgulloso: Enjolras se ha dado cuenta que ha estado a punto de sonar defensivo y juzgador. Y Enjolras no quiere eso.

Enjolras quiere estar ahí para Grantaire.

Quiere demostrarle que puede estar ahí para él.

\- Nunca te cayó bien Floreal.- Grantaire se gira para enfrentarlo, al no encontrar respuesta a su provocación. - Nunca lo aprobaste, lo que tenem... lo que sea que tuviéramos.- Se toma todo el vaso de golpe.

Enjolras se muerde el labio. Grantaire se esfuerza tanto por demostrarle a  todos que da su amor libremente y que no duele cuando las cosas salen mal... excepto a él. 

Con Enjolras nunca toca el tema, nunca hablan de eso y Enjolras creyó que Grantaire no tendría una reputación que mantener con él.

Y ahora resulta que Grantaire se queja de que Enjolras nunca aprobó su relación con Floreal.

Lo cual no es cierto. Sería mejor decir que  Enjolras siempre ha intentado _no enterarse_ de su relación con Floreal....

\- ¿Alguien de La Defensè? ¿De verdad?- ofrece finalmente el rubio, porque es la razón más neutral que puede dar sobre porque nunca le ha gustado Floreal.

Grantaire lo mira como lo miró durante la primera pausa del primer discurso que lo escucho dar en el Musain.

\- Floreal pudo haberme engañarme con otro. Haberme dicho algo horrible.- Pausa.- Cierto, pero horrible. Pudo haberme golpeado. Pero lo único que piensas es que es de La Defensè. Es tan típico de tí.- Grantaire casi escupe las palabras. Se lava la boca con otro trago de vodka.

Directamente de la botella esta vez.

Enjolras se queda un minuto en silencio. Grantaire levanta una ceja, sorprendido de haberlo logrado y no despega la botella de los labios, aunque no esta tomando realmente.

\- Ella...- Enjolras se sienta un poco más cerca y baja la voz, como si alguien fuera a escucharlos a través del estruendo de la fiesta. - ¿Fue abusiva contigo? ¿Física o emocionalmente?- se acerca aún más y Grantaire se echa un poco hacia atrás.  Enjolras habla más rápido - Porque si lo hizo...-

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Una denuncia?- Grantaire parece no poder decidirse entre la incredulidad y la risa.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!- Enjolras siente como las mejillas le queman y no sabe si es por indignación o por vergüenza.

\- Enjolras, ¿Te das cuenta qué...?- Grantaire sonríe y mueve la cabeza.- Ningún policía tomaría en serio una denuncia de un hombre diciendo que su novia le ha pegado.-

Si el estómago se le retuerce a Enjolras es porque lo enferma el sexismo tan hondamente metido en todos los extractos de la sociedad y no porque Grantaire se haya referido a Floreal como su novia.

Grantaire nunca se refiere a sus parejas, ni siquiera a las que han durado más de un mes, como novios.

\- Sobretodo, porque empezará por negar que  nuestra relación fuera seria.- Grantaire le da otro trago a la botella.- Eso fue lo que pasó: ella termino conmigo.- Hizo una pausa para tomar otro trago. Derramó la mitad por su barbilla, se la secó y continuó.- Yo quería más que lo que teníamos y se lo dije y ella dijo que no y creo que terminamos.- Grantaire observa la etiqueta de la botella.

\- Tu...- Enjolras mañana quiere estar al 200% para esa entrevista de trabajo, pero en este momento esta muy tentado de sacarle la botella de las manos a Grantaire y darle un trago, porque la boca se le secó de pronto. - ¿Querías más?-

\- Si, yo _“¿Quieres que conservemos un dulce recuerdo de este amor?/etc”_ Grantaire pedí más. Exclusividad. Presentarme a sus amigos. No me atreví a sugerir conocer a sus padres.- Grantaire curva el labio superior, como cuando dice algo auto-despreciativo.-  Y ella dijo que no. ¡Así de patético soy! Una sola... una de las pocas veces que me atrevo a creer que... y por supuesto, erró el cálculo: soy terrible para las matemáticas.- El chico le da otro trago a la botella.- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo malo que soy en matemáticas? Casi tan malo como para mantener una relación romántica.- Pausa.- En la mayoría de la gente, son dos capacidades inversamente proporcionales. En mi caso, son ambas inexistentes.-

\- Grantaire, nada de lo que dijiste tiene sentido.-

\- Gracias, Apolo.-

\- Bueno: si eres malo en matemáticas. Yo también. El único bueno en matemáticas aquí es Combeferre. Pero todo lo demás, no tiene sentido.- Enjolras lamenta no tener un vaso en la mano, de cualquier cosa, porque no sabe que hacer con ellas. Esta tentando a mirarlas mientras habla, pero para que Grantaire le crea tiene que verlo a la cara. Esta tentado a murmurar, pero para que Grantaire lo escuche tiene que hablar firme y claro: casi como si estuviera en una reunión política.-  Tienes derecho a querer más. Mereces más.-

\- Lo que tenemos... _teníamos_ , con Floreal... Quizás eso debería ser suficiente para mí.- ahora es Grantaire quien desvía la vista a la botella en su mano.

El resoplido irónico de Enjolras lo hace levantar la vista.

\- Claramente no es suficiente.- Enjolras hace una pausa, porque esta muy exaltado y esto no puede convertirse en una discusión.-  Tú mereces todo, Grantaire, no sólo “lo suficiente”-

Grantaire se queda mirándolo por un momento, con la boca un poco entreabierta y pareciendo más sobrio de lo que ha visto en toda la noche.

\- Siento que deberíamos dejar esta conversación mientras voy ganando o tu próxima línea será que _todos_ merecemos _todo_ y dejaré  de sentirme especial.-

Enjolras enrojece un poco y busca frenéticamente un contraargumento, porque él realmente cree que todos, especialmente sus amigos, merecen todo lo que quieran de la vida, pero eso no hace menos cierto que esta furioso con la idea de que Grantaire crea que no merece una verdadera relación romántica, tan estable y duradera como quiera y que esta chica, Floreal, no haya hecho sino reconfirmarselo...

La risa suave y honesta de Grantaire lo saca de ese razonamiento cíclico. Grantaire lo esta mirando con algo parecido a afecto en los ojos y una sonrisa suave y verdadera, como cuando... 

Sólo otra vez Grantaire lo ha mirado así y el estómago de Enjolras vuelve a hacer las mismas piruetas, meses después.

\- Esto te importa en serio ¿no?- Grantaire sonríe aún más.- Que yo... Que Floreal... Que me sienta así. Que esté herido por esta situación. Te importa de verdad.- Grantaire parece a un paso de abrazarlo, si de alegría o agradecimiento o de que, Enjolras no sabe y no le importaría para nada el abrazo y esta tan aliviado y furioso al mismo tiempo que esta sea la primera vez que Grantaire se da cuenta que algo de lo que le pasa en importante para Enjolras. Porque ¿¿¿En serio???

\- ¡Por supuesto que me importa!- ante sus propios oídos, Enjolras suena demasiado vehemente, así que trata de bajar el tono.- Estoy ofendido de que creas que no me importa lo que le pasa a mis amigos.-

Grantaire entorna los ojos antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Sabes que Marius esta actualmente en su tercer vodka con arándanos porque Cossette se ha ido a pasar la Navidad en casa de su tío, en Inglaterra?-

\- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad Marius ha estado lloriqueando toda la tarde porque Cossette esta de viaje? - Enjolras no puede evitar la brusquedad.

\- Sip.- Grantaire hacer estallar la pe contra su labio inferior.- Discúlpame por no tener fe en tu interés en las vidas amorosas de tus amigos.-

\- Marius es tan dramático... Culpo a Courfeyrac de eso, a propósito. Pero tu no... Entonces... ¿La quieres?- Ahora si se mira las manos.

\- ¿A Cossette? Seguro ¿Quién no? Hasta tu consideras que es una buena influencia...-

\- ¡Floreal!- Enjolras le golpea el brazo.

\- _Ok, bro._ \- Grantaire se frota la zona impactada.- Supongo que esto es lo que uno gana cuando Enjolras decide ser un modelo de amigo.- le da otro trago a la botella.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Para darse coraje, o tiempo para pensar, o una excusa para lo que va a decir, o todo junto.

\-  No lo sé.-

\- ¿No lo sabes?- repite Enjolras.- ¿Estas dispuesto a deslizarte en un coma alcohólico y ni siquiera sabes si la quieres _quieres_?-

\- Siempre estoy dispuesto a deslizarme en un coma alcohólico, Apolo y "¿Quieres quieres?" ¿Qué tenemos, doce años?-

\- Grantaire.-

\- No lo sé. ¿Esta bien? No sé.- Grantaire deja la botella en el piso para poder pasarse las manos por el pelo a voluntad.- Lo único que sé es que si ella llama.... o yo la llamo... Si hablamos y ella me dice que acepta volver conmigo si las cosas siguen como antes, yo...- Grantaire esconde la cara en las manos y se hace muy difícil escucharlo.- Voy a decir que sí. Lo voy a hacer si ella me lo pide, Enjolras.-

El uso de su verdadero nombre, con ese tono desnudo y quebrado y real es lo que sacude de verdad al otro muchacho. Se sienta más cerca de Grantaire y ofrece, dubitativamente, después de unos segundos de silencio.

\- ¿Y si borramos su número de tus contactos? ¿No sería más fácil?- Grantaire entreabre un poco los dedos y lo mira.

\- No importa que tan malo sea en matemáticas, estoy bastante seguro que mi borrachera es muy capaz de recordarlo.-

No pincha un poco en el pecho de Enjolras que Grantaire borracho aún tenga espacio en su mente para el número de teléfono de Floreal.

\- Si tan malo eres en matemáticas, podemos cambiar el código de desbloqueo de tu celular.- ofrece Enjolras.

Grantaire lo piensa un momento.

\- No tengo código de bloqueo.- dice al fin.

\- ¿Cómo que no?- Enjolras se sienta de un salto.

\- Soy hijo único, Apolo.- Grantaire se encoge de hombros.

\- Eres el segundo de cuatro hermanos.- contesta Enjolras antes de poder detenerse, porque es un tema muy difícil para Grantaire y él esta tan orgulloso...

No orgulloso de que sea difícil para Grantaire, sino de que este julio... 

Enjolras tampoco esta orgulloso de lo que pasó este julio.

Lo que pasó este julio es atroz.

Pero Grantaire estaba tan desesperado por noticias de su hermano pequeño, que ama pasar los 14 de julio en el Paseo de los Ingleses y nadie de su familia se comunica con él (Helena, su hermana mayor, el único contacto familiar, ni siquiera estaba en el continente) que Combeferre salió con un plan ridículamente brillante para conseguir información.

Incluía llamar a Dominique Grantaire haciéndose pasar como un trabajador de emergencias que estaba chequeando en todos los potenciales testigos para ofrecerles una consulta psicológica. 

La tarea recayó sobre Enjolras.

_\- ¿Esto es por qué soy el que mejor sabe mentir? ¿Cómo abogado en entrenamiento?-_

_\- No, Apolo, es porque eres capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera. Eres un maldito Saruman.-_

_\- Muchas gracias.-_

_\- Sin la maldad, por supuesto. Ni el hambre de poder.-_

Bueno, nadie tiene que saber que la mirada de alivio, admiración y agradecimiento que Grantaire clavó en el durante la media hora que Enjolras leyó en el teléfono las preguntas que se le harían a una víctima de atentado y repitió las respuestas en voz alta, como si las anotará, para que Grantaire pudiera oír sus respuestas hizo que el estómago le diera vueltas en una forma que no tenía nada que ver con los acontecimientos de la noche. 

Enjolras sospecha que Éponine sabe, porque desde esa noche lo mira con un poco menos de desconfianza cada vez que él y Grantaire están cerca, sin la protección del resto de su grupo de amigos.

Antes de que Grantaire pueda hacer preguntas o él dar demasiada información, Enjolras señala:

\- Yo, por el otro lado, soy hijo único y mi teléfono esta protegido por huella dactilar y contraseña.-

\- Eso es, Apolo, porque tienes un teléfono elitista, dirigido a los burgueses que pueden permitírselo. El pueblo, por otro lado... -

\- Tengo la versión más barata de un teléfono que ha probado durante los últimos dos años que es confiable y no va a darme problemas.- Enjolras siente como las orejas le enrojecen.

\- Como sea, Apolo.- Grantaire se ríe.- Y en rosa dorado, además. ¿Es una elección estética consciente para horadar los perniciosos estereotipos de género?-

\- Por supuesto: Courfeyrac y Jehan me convencieron que era el color más bonito.- Enjolras hace una pausa.- Y tenían razón.-  Enjolras estalla en carcajadas y  de pronto se están riendo con ganas y de verdad y con sinceridad y sacudiéndose de la cabeza a los pies y en un momento Grantaire se dobla sobre el estómago y ese movimiento hace que mucho del alcohol que ha tomado intente trepar por su garganta y la cara de pánico es aún más divertida para Enjolras, por algún motivo  y las lágrimas se le empiezan a saltar.

\- Podemos intentarlo, si quieres.- Dice Grantaire, cuando logran tranquilizarse y tomar una bocanada de aire. - Después de todo, yo ni siquiera sabré el número para desbloquearlo. Hagámoslo.-

\- Uh, esta bien.- Enjolras saca el teléfono de su bolsillo y abre el apartado de configuración.

\- No pongas algo ridículamente fácil como “140789”- Grantaire sonríe, triunfante ante la mirada de odio de Enjolras.- Tampoco tu cumpleaños, fue hace poco más de una semana ¿No crees que lo recordaría?-

\- Nada de cumpleaños, entonces.- Enjolras manipula el teléfono unos segundos más y comprueba el cambio de contraseña. - ¿Quieres tenerlo tu, entonces?  No sabes como desbloquearlo.-

_ 2- La noche empieza a dominar a Grantaire _

R: ¿Mi cumpleaños, Apolo? ¡Estoy halagado de que lo recuerdes! ¡Casi me siento tocado!

Devolverle el teléfono a Grantaire había sido una mala idea

R: ¿Quieres saber donde? ;)

Sobretodo, porque claramente Grantaire estaba cumpliendo rigurosamente con su promesa de deslizarse  a un coma alcohólico.

Por supuesto que recuerdo, me venciste por sólo un  trago de tequila. (tu)

R: ¿Quieres decir cuando te dejaste ganar por un trago de tequila? Debería haber sabido que eres un caballero en todo. Dejarme ganar el día de mi cumpleaños.

Enjolras mira el teléfono, sin poder creerlo. Grantaire ni siquiera puede darse el crédito por una de las pocas cosas que realmente conoce como la palma de su mano: beber. 

Beber mucho y mezclado.

Enjolras, por el otro lado, sólo tuvo suerte ese día. 

Y la experiencia de todo una adolescencia de sábados pasados en la casa de Courfeyrac. 

Y la tozudez de no querer dejar que Grantaire perdiera la consciencia el día de su cumpleaños.

Enjolras conoce lo suficientemente bien los hábitos de Grantaire: si creía que Enjolras realmente bebería todo lo que bebiera él, Grantaire se detendría más temprano.

Y lo había hecho, sólo un trago de tequila por encima del supuesto límite de Enjolras.

Porque ese no era realmente el límite de Enjolras.

Pero nadie tenía porque saberlo ¿no?

Excepto Courfeyrac, que le ha enseñado a beber. 

Y Combeferre, que lo vió cuando le dieron los resultados de la Selectividad. 

Durante todo ese verano, Bahorel lo designó como el vigilante oficial cuando Grantaire y él decidieron emborracharse de verdad.

Quizás Bahorel también sabe, entonces.

Nadie tiene que saber, tampoco, que desde ese día, Enjolras siente que Grantaire lo mira... distinto. Como si lo viera de verdad. 

Más como mira a Bossuet que como mira a Jehan.

Si es que eso tiene sentido.

Si no tiene sentido, Enjolras no quiere enterarse, así que no se lo ha comentado a nadie, ni siquiera a Combeferre. Y después, en julio, su estómago, y en agosto...

En agosto, Grantaire había conocido a Floreal.

Había sido el otoño más frío y gris que Enjolras recordaba en mucho tiempo.

Enjolras encuentra a Grantaire en un sofá, alejando de la música y la multitud, pero rodeado de algunos de sus amigos. Marius hace el comentario de estar unidos por la cadera y Courfeyrac casi expulsa vodka por la nariz; Combeferre tiene un trago que brilla en la oscuridad  (Enjolras de verdad no quiere saber que es lo que tiene en ese vaso) y Éponine, que esta sentada junto a Grantaire, le palmea la rodilla al chico antes de usar su rótula como punto de apoyo para levantarse.

Enjolras la sigue con la vista hacia la barra, donde Feuilly se esta encargado de hacer los tragos y cuando gira la cabeza otra vez, todos sus amigos han desaparecido.

Excepto Grantaire, por supuesto.

Enjolras se sienta en el lugar de Éponine y extiende la mano, con la palma hacia arriba.

\- Dame.-

\- Espera ¿No quieres saber donde me sentí tocado?- Grantaire abre los mensajes y bate las pestañas al mismo tiempo. Enjolras lo mira sin inmutarse y sin retraer la mano.- Si, no sé porque pensé otra cosa.- Grantaire le da su teléfono a Enjolras.- No más cumpleaños, por favor. Sé el cumpleaños de todo el mundo.- Hace una pausa y ríe tontamente.- Sé el cumpleaños de tu mamá.- Grantaire sigue riendo con ganas y se echa hacia atrás en el sillón.

\- ¿El cumpleaños de mi mamá?- Enjolras levanta una ceja, mientras revisa las llamadas recientes y reconfigura el teléfono.- ¿Qué tenemos, doce años?- Enjolras bloquea el teléfono y se cruza de brazos.

\- Dame. Esto es divertido.- Grantaire se endereza de golpe.

\- No. Voy a quedarme con el hasta mañana. Puedes pasar a la tarde por mi departamento y te lo devolveré o...- Enjolras saca un anotador y una lapicera del bolsillo de su camisa. Siempre lleva una lapicera y un anotador. - Estaré aquí cerca del mediodía.- Enjolras escribe la dirección del edificio donde tendrá al entrevista de trabajo y se la da a Grantaire.

\- Ah.- Grantaire lee la dirección  y hace un bollo con el papel y se lo pone en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.- Cierto: la gran entrevista. Me sorprende que estés aquí, en primer lugar.

\- Bueno, Feuilly sólo cumple años una vez al año, ¿no?- Enjolras sonríe y mira alrededor. Los cumpleaños de Feuilly le encantan porque hay tanta gente distinta, con vidas tan diferentes y tanto que aprender y además... - Feuilly nunca deja que nadie haga nada por él. Pero hoy tiene que hacerlo.- gira para mirar a Grantaire y se lo encuentra observando la botella que trae en las manos.

Es cerveza nada más, al menos.

\- Feuilly también merece todo.- Grantaire le da un trago a la botella y, siendo una de las muy importadas cervezas de Courfeyrac, probablemente sea menos amarga que el tono del moreno.- Quieres tanto a todos tus amigos. Todos merecen lo mejor. No puedo creer que no lo haya visto hasta ahora.-

Enjolras se tensa. Esto pasa siempre con Grantaire. Él no quiere pelear. Él nunca quiere pelear con nadie. Lo que le gusta a él es crear acuerdos. Unir gente. Trabajar juntos. 

Grantaire siempre logra hacerlo pelear. 

-Que Feuilly merezca todo, que es cierto, no quiere decir que tu no. Que yo quiera que todos sean felices...  ¡Incluso estoy feliz por Marius!- Ante su tono de indignación, Grantaire rompe a reír.- ¡Es en serio! Desearía que no se distrajera tanto, pero estoy feliz por él. No todos... no todos queremos lo mismo de la vida y Marius parece haberlo conseguido y es feliz. Bueno no hoy precisamente, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo es. Así que esta bien por mí y quiero eso para todos mis amigos...-

\- Quizás yo lo tenía.- Grantaire lo interrumpe.- ¿No sería eso una mierda? Quizás tenía lo suficiente para ser feliz y lo arruine porque... - Pausa.- No sé porque. Floreal es hermosa.- Antes de que Enjolras prorrumpa en un discurso sobre objetivar a las mujeres o los estándares sociales de belleza, todavía no esta seguro cual, probablemente ambos, Grantaire lo interrumpe.- No soy tan superficial, Enjolras. Lo que quiero decir es que ella es hermosa y yo soy.... esto.- Grantaire hace un gesto para abarcarse de la cabeza a los pies.-  Podría haber elegido a cualquiera, sobretodo porque nuestra relación no se basa... _basaba_ precisamente en mi brillante personalidad y fácil conversación.- Enjolras abre la boca y es interrumpido otra vez.-  Espera, según ella, tampoco tengo de esas, porque cuando le dije que quería más dijo que no sería material para llevar a la casa de sus padres ni mucho menos a los elegantes cocktails de negocios.- Enjolras esta contento que Grantaire hable mirando sus manos, porque así no puede ver su cara de horror, compasión y furia, sucesivamente. - La última hay que concedersela. ¿Me imaginas en un cocktail de la Defensé? Acabaría con las existencias de champagne yo solo.-

\- Eso no suena como tenerlo todo para ser feliz.- dice cuidadosamente Enjolras.

\- Lo sé, ¿Quién puede ser feliz sin suficiente champagne, no?-

\- Grantaire.- Enjolras se cruza de brazos.

\- Enjolras.- Grantaire mímica su posición.

\- Yo... mira... Puedes creer que te digo esto porque... Si la persona con la que tienes una relación te dice que le daría vergüenza...- Grantaire se encoge un poco ante eso, pero ya esta hecho.- presentarte a sus amigos o sus padres o ser visto en público, entonces no... Estas mejor sin ellos, R. No vale la pena. No te mereces... Nadie lo merece, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tu no lo merezcas.-

\- Floreal no me escondía. Salíamos mucho a comer. Tiene un excelente gusto en vinos. Eso es lo único que tenemos en común. El gusto en vinos.- Grantaire hace una pausa y después mira un punto sobre el hombro izquierdo de Enjolras.- Yo no creo que no puedas darme un consejo porque...Porque yo no te haya visto nunca con alguien... Yo no dudo que seas capaz de... entender.-

Enjolras es capaz de mucho más que eso.

Grantaire lo mira con atención.

\- Eres capaz de más que eso. Entender.- No es la primera vez que Enjolras siente que Grantaire le ha leído la mente, pero en general es para adelantarse a su argumento en una discusión y no para hacer preguntas que el rubio no esta listo para responder.

Algo del pánico que lo ha forzado a pararse de un salto debe de haberse reflejado en su cara, porque Grantaire primero se sienta en el borde del sillón listo para seguirlo y después se contiene, con un punto de horror en los ojos y otro en el labio superior y Enjolras tiene que huir porque mañana tiene una entrevista de trabajo y no puede hacer esto ahora

\- Voy a preparar el pastel de Feuilly.- Enjolras se para de un salto y revisa el sofá para comprobar que no ha dejado nada olvidado: teléfonos, anotador, algo. - Ponerle velas, quiero decir. Yo no lo hice. Aunque lo elegí. Tiene el escudo de Gryffindor. Estaba dudando entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, pero Feuilly es mucho más un paladín que un diplomático ¿Verdad? Es siempre él primero que...-

\- Feuilly es un caballero de brillante armadura.- Grantaire se queda sentado al borde del sillón y  tamborilea los dedos sobre el cuello de la botella de cerveza y no levanta la vista y Enjolras no esta corriendo a encerrarse en la cocina.

_ 3- Aventura que sería imposible con el alumbrado de gas _

El jardín de Courfeyrac esta helado y el taxi tiene un retraso de 30 minutos.

Enjolras ya se ha despedido de todos, así que se apoya en el pilar de ladrillo que separa la propiedad de la calle y saca un cigarrillo.

Al hacerlo, roza el celular de Grantaire, en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

\- ¿Te estabas yendo, Apolo?-

Quizás no se despidió de todos.

\- Lo intento. El servicio de taxis tiene retraso.- Enjolras no se da vuelta a mirar, pero escucha a Grantaire dar tumbos por la escalinata de piedra que desciende desde la casa hasta la calle.

Al fin, Grantaire llega junto a él y recarga la frente en el pilar, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Enjolras ladea ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda, para observarlo y pegar un salto hacia atrás en caso de que el moreno vomite allí mismo.

Grantaire toma un momento para componerse y, cuando levanta la vista, ve el cigarrillo en las manos de Enjolras. 

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- arrastra un poco las palabras, pero parece que todavía esta en el punto de la borrachera donde hace juegos de palabras, discursos filosóficos y...- Ya veo, es una metáfora.-

Referencias de cultura popular.

\- Sí: tomó todo lo tóxico que mi padre cree que define la masculinidad, pero no le doy la oportunidad de definirme a mí.- Enjolras sonríe y se lleva el cigarrillo a los labios.

Grantaire se ríe por unos segundos. Después, con una sonrisa suave suspendida en los labios, pregunta:

\- Tu siempre hablas en serio ¿Verdad, Enjolras?-

\- Sé sincero contigo mismo y a ello seguirá, como la noche al día, que no podrás ser falso con nadie.-  Enjolras se saca el cigarrillo de la boca y hace la mímica de exhalar humo.

El choque del aliento caliente con el frío de la noche completa el efecto. 

Grantaire lo mira  como si estuviera viendo a un mago.

\- Yo siempre fui más bien del tipo que se pregunta que es más noble: soportar los sufrimientos de la vida o rebelarse contra ellos.- dice al fin. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, entonces?-

\- Dispara.- Enjolras saborea el humo imaginario.

\- ¿Eres gay?- Grantaire pregunta con brusquedad; como si estuviera preguntando si secretamente esta planeando instaurar una nueva monarquía en Francia.

Como si le estuviera arrancando una máscara.

- Si digo que sí, ¿eso destruiría mi reputación de Don Juan? Porque sería devastador.- dice el rubio, con sorna. Suelta el aire despacio y vuelve a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios.

Aspira.

\- No seas así, Apolo.- Grantaire sigue fijamente los movimientos de sus manos y Enjolras prefiere que, por más oscuro que esté el jardín de Courfeyrac, Grantaire no lo mire a la cara, así que no hace comentarios. - Sé que las mujeres no te interesan. No sé los hombres.- El frío de la noche parece haberlo despejado un poco la mirada, pero Grantaire sigue en la fase más amigable y llevadera de su borrachera. - Quizás no te interese nadie.-

Ante ese _“nadie”_ Enjolras da un respingo por la nariz, casi una risa, y golpea el borde del cigarrillo contra el ladrillo, como para sacudir las cenizas que, de haber estado prendido, ya tendría.

\- Mis padres fuman, cada uno, un paquete por día, no puedo evitarlo.- Enjolras sonríe ante la cara de estupefacción de Grantaire.- Es un ejercicio de respiración, R. Tener un cigarrillo, apagado por supuesto, me obliga a tomar aire... - Aspira.- .... retenerlo unos segundos...- habla entre dientes, para no dejar escapar el aire.-... y soltarlo.- el vaho de aliento completa, otra vez, maravillosamente, el efecto. - ¿Esas son mis opciones? ¿Gay o asexual?- Enjolras toma una bocanada de aire. Retiene el humo imaginario.

\- Esa es mi forma de preguntar. Tu contesta como quieras.- Pausa.- Si quieres.- Los dedos de Grantaire se retuercen en su mano, obviamente extrañando un pincel o un lápiz o un instrumento musical o una servilleta o vaso de algo y Enjolras casi esta tentado de prestarle su cigarrillo.

Grantaire lo soluciona tamborileando contra la pared. 

Enjolras suelta el aire y deja caer la mano izquierda, la que sostiene el cigarrillo, contra la pared junto a la derecha de Grantaire.

\- Las pocas veces que sentí alguna... atracción, fue por hombres. Chicos. Muchachos. Gente de nuestra edad. Siempre me he considerado demi.-

\- Siempre supe que había algo de Apolo en tí, Enjolras: nunca se me ocurrió que fuera tu padre.- por un segundo, Grantaire logra hablar seriamente y después una sonrisa irrumpe en su voz.

\- Hilarante.- contesta secamente Enjolras.

\- Perdón, perdón.- Grantaire levanta las manos en señal de rendición y continua.- Entonces, ¿Necesitas algún tipo de conexión emocional para...?-

\- Si, pero tampoco... creo que nunca he estado realmente enamorado y sin embargo... Necesito no sé... Confianza. Respeto. Admiración. Algo.-

\- Entonces... sería más fácil... ¿Con alguien que seas amigo previamente?- Grantaire esta mirando a un punto indefinible en la oscuridad.

\- Podría parecer que sí, pero... Si fuera así, ‘Ferre y ‘Courf y Jehan serían los candidatos más obvios, pero los conozco tanto que son... mis hermanos o algo así. Sería raro.-

Grantaire reflexiona un momento. 

- Lo ideal sería alguien que conozcas, y respetes o admires, pero que no sea de tu círculo más íntimo de amigos.-

\- ¿Te das cuenta que conozco a mucha gente por fuera de nuestro círculo de amigos, no?- Cuando Grantaire no dice nada más, Enjolras pregunta: - ¿Conteste a tu pregunta, R?-

\- Mucho.-

\- Espero que no haya sido demasiada información.- Enjolras inspecciona el cigarrillo antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo, porque la alternativa es mirar a Grantaire a la cara y descubrir si ha sido mucha información o no.

\- No, sólo suficiente.-

\- Bien.- el rubio se abre el abrigo, saca su celular y lo mira.- Mi taxi debería...-

Grantaire practica muchos deportes de contacto y debe ser por eso que, con una graciosa y un sigilo pasmosos para alguien que ha bebido todo lo que Enjolras le vio beber (y lo que no), se desliza limpiamente en su espacio personal, lo aferra por la cintura y lo besa con ímpetu.

Enjolras se paraliza, en el primer momento. Grantaire se acerca más y las manos se le deslizan un poco hacia abajo por la lana blanca del suéter de Enjolras y ahí es cuando el cerebro del rubio salta a la vida otra vez y si no responde Grantaire creerá que...

Entonces, Enjolras responde. Con ganas. Se da cuenta  que sus manos han salido disparadas para hundirse en la masa de rizos negros de Grantaire cuando escucha distantemente el golpe de su celular contra el piso (Hace meses que quiere saber como se sienten los rizos negros entre sus dedos, así que Enjolras esta dispuesto a pagar con su celular por ese conocimiento) Avanza un poco hacia el moreno, para demostrarle que no esta huyendo. El otro chico hace un respingo de sorpresa y Enjolras aprovecha para profundizar el beso. Y aunque no sabe demasiado bien lo que esta haciendo, Grantaire se aferra con más fuerza a los costados de su suéter, así que...

Otro teléfono golpea secamente contra el suelo.

Este no tiene funda.

Este es del Grantaire.

El que Enjolras tenía en su bolsillo trasero.

Enjolras se separa bruscamente y el ruido de succión y la cara de devastación de Grantaire casi serían graciosas sino fuera porque de pronto el rubio comprende que cayó en un truco.

Grantaire sabía donde guardaba Enjolras su celular y esta desesperado por obtenerlo y por supuesto, no va a pedirselo, porque Enjolras diría no, pero bastaba con distraerlo...

Enjolras da un paso hacia al costado, porque atrás esta la pared de ladrillo, y se refriega los labios.

\- A...Enj...-

\- No.- Enjolras se agacha a tomar su celular, pero nunca pierde de vista a Grantaire, como si fuera un demente peligroso con un cuchillo.- Si tanto querías tu teléfono, me lo hubieras pedido. No tenías que tomarte tantas molestias.- Enjolras se pone de pie y esta orgulloso del hecho de que no se ha dado media vuelta y salido corriendo inmediatamente, pero se da media vuelta de todos modos y comienza a caminar calle abajo.

\- ¡Enjolras!- Grantaire corre detrás de él, un par de metros y lo toma del codo.

\- Suéltame.- Enjolras prácticamente gruñe y Grantaire tiene los ojos muy grandes y parece verdaderamente aterrado, pero no lo suelta.- No me toques.- sisea, entre los dientes apretados, y sacude el brazo. Grantaire lo suelta, pero no se aleja.

\- Enjolras, no... por favor... no estaba pensando... Nunca...- Enjolras comienza a caminar y Grantaire a seguirlo, murmurando cosas incoherentes que delatan a las claras que ya ha pasado todo punto de compostura.

\- Ya tienes lo que querías.- Enjolras se da vuelta tan bruscamente que lo único que evita que Grantaire choque contra él son los propios brazos del rubio, poniendo distancia.

Desesperadamente, el moreno lo aferra primero de las muñecas y después de los antebrazos. 

Enjolras se sacude el agarre

\- No quiero saber. No me importa.- Da unos pasos hacia atrás. Grantaire lo sigue automáticamente y justo en ese momento un auto dobla la esquina, iluminándolo todo y dejando a Grantaire en un mar de luz espesa, como hipnotizado y paralizado - Es mi taxi. Termina bien la noche.- Enjolras sabe que esta siendo... algo. Algo que no debería estar siendo, pero esta demasiado dolido para importarle. Abre bruscamente la puerta del taxi, entra y cierra de un portazo.

Llorar en un taxi no es todo lo conveniente, dramático o romántico que las canciones hacen creer.

_ 4- Tentativas de evasión _

Enjolras sale agotado de la entrevista de trabajo. Necesita comer, aunque no tenga hambre ni ganas, porque entre eso y la falta de sueño y la resolana de un sábado invernal que quiere ser  soleado pero no se atreve, va a pescarse una migraña de órdago y ya se siente lo suficientemente miserable, muchas gracias.

Aparentemente, la vida se lo  ha tomado como un desafío.

Apenas pone un pie en la plaza donde se levanta el edificio del estudio de abogados, distingue a Grantaire, sentado al borde de  una fuente por la que no corre el agua. 

Enjolras vacila en su paso, por un segundo, sin saber si ir hacia Grantaire y acabar con lo que sea que tenga pasar y después arrastrarse a su cama a pasar la inevitable migraña o tocarse los bolsillos, fingir que ha olvidado algo y volver al edificio que acaba de dejar o lisa y llanamente echarse a correr en dirección contraria lo más rápido que puede en zapatos de vestir.

Enjolras ha usado zapatos de vestir desde los cinco años. Enjolras puede trepar árboles con zapatos de vestir.

El breve momento de vacilación es suficiente para que Grantaire le saque la decisión de las manos. El moreno se acerca a él, despacio y  sin quitarle los ojos de encima, como si pudiera ver que Enjolras se ha decidido por la opción _“Correr lo más rápido posible en dirección contraria”_

Enjolras comienza a caminar hacia él también, intentando recordar si tiene la medicación antimigrañosa en su departamento.

Se detienen frente a frente, a mitad de camino entre el edificio y la fuente.

\- Hola.- Grantaire rompe el silencio e intenta sonreír, forzadamente y con un toque de incertidumbre.- Dijiste que estarías aquí alrededor del mediodía.-

\- No tengo tu teléfono, Grantaire. Creo que esta tirado en la acera de la casa de Courfeyrac.- Enjolras intenta pasar junto al otro chico y seguir su camino, pero Grantaire estira una mano y lo detiene del codo izquierdo.

Enjolras se mira el codo y luego a Grantaire. Grantaire traga saliva y lo suelta, pero da un paso hacia atrás para cortarle el paso.

\- Aquí lo tengo.- saca el celular de su bolsillo y se lo muestra.- ¿040970? ¿En serio? Te dije que conocía hasta el cumpleaños de tu madre.- Grantaire intenta una nueva sonrisa conciliadora pero falla ante la expresión vulcanizada de Enjolras.

\- Mi madre realmente nació el 4 de septiembre de 1970.- contesta secamente el rubio.

\- Ah.- la sonrisa de Grantaire se desvanece definitivamente. Guarda el celular en su bolsillo. - Mira, Enjolras, vine a disculparme por lo de ayer.-

\- ¿Lo de ayer?- repite fríamente Enjolras.

\- Besarte. Sin tu permiso.-

\- Para distraerme. Para quitarme el celular que tu mismo me pediste que guardará para evitar que hicieras algo de lo que te arrepentirías. ¿A eso te refieres?-

Porque la primera parte... la primera parte había estado muy bien para Enjolras.

Incluso podía pasar por alto el _“sin mi permiso”_ siendo que cree, con todo su corazón y a pesar de lo que eso duele, que Grantaire se hubiera detenido en el momento en que Enjolras se hubiera resistido.

\- Si, eso. Lo lamento muchísimo y entiendo si no quieres... Pero necesito... ¿Por qué te importaría lo que necesito, no? Bueno, igual: necesito que sepas que lo lamento y que estaba ebrio. Ya sé que eso no justifica... No estaba pensado... eso tampoco. Bueno, solo lo siento ¿Si? Siento haber invadido tu espacio personal, haberte forzado a algo que no querías y encima haberlo hecho porque ebrio soy aún más egoísta e impulsivo. Yo sé como... He visto como te tensas cada vez que Courfeyrac o Jehan te abrazan y son Jehan y Courfeyrac, así que sólo puedo imaginarme... Lo siento, de nuevo.- Enjolras lo mira, sin contestar y parece que eso hace que Grantaire se sienta cada vez peor.- Si te consuela, el karma ya ha empezado a encargarse de mí. Después de un par de tragos más, logré desbloquear el teléfono y le deje como...  Creo que un mensaje de voz y como tres de texto a Floreal. Humillándome y pidiéndole que volviéramos y ella no se ha dignado a contestar, así que ahí tienes algo.- Grantaire lo mira un momento y da otro paso hacia atrás.- Quizás me pierda un par de reuniones... - vacila y se muerde el labio.- Nos vemos, entonces.- se da media vuelta para irse.

\- Fueron dos mensajes de voz y cinco de texto, R.- Enjolras no sabe que es lo que ha hecho que Grantaire se de vuelta tan rápido, si la información o el uso de su apodo.

\- ¿Cómo...?- el moreno deshace los dos pasos que ha dado.

\- Yo también hice algo indebido. Ayer.- Grantaire levanta una ceja, escéptico. - No borre el contacto de Floreal de tu teléfono, pero cambie su número por el mío. Así, si todo fallaba, creerías que la estabas llamando, pero no.-

Enjolras siente que enrojece un poco, mientras espera la reacción de Grantaire.

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué?- pregunta el moreno, con un hilo de voz. Después, rompe a reír histéricamente.- Eso es maquiavélico de verdad, Enjolras.- a continuación, irrumpe el pánico.- ¿Los escuchaste? ¿O leíste?-

\- ¡Claro que no!- Enjolras se ofende por un momento, pero enseguida enmienda.- Fue casi... fue tan invasivo como lo que tu hiciste y también lo lamento, no debí entrometerme....-

\- Por favor, en todo sentido y para futura referencia, entrometete. Lo menos que se puede decir de esos mensajes es que eran patéticos intentos de un ebrio por conseguir un poco de lástima.- Grantaire sonríe, pero es auto despreciativo y Enjolras ve venir a kilómetros  lo que saldrá de la boca del moreno a continuación:

\- Al menos así podré hacerlo mejor. Apropiadamente.  En persona. Con un ramo de flores. Probablemente una botella de vino.. Decirle que estoy bien como...-

\- ¡No otra vez!- Enjolras camina hasta la fuente, pero no se sienta. Gira para enfrentar a Grantaire, que se ha quedado parado en su posición previa, frunciendo el entrecejo y mirándolo sin entender. - ¿En serio la quieres, R? ¿De verdad? ¿Estas enamorado de ella?-

\- No esto otra vez.- es la primera vez que Grantaire abandona el tono conciliador y plañidero en los minutos que llevan de conversación. Se cruza de brazos.

\- Después de lo de anoche, me lo debes.- Enjolras se encara con él.

\- ¿Después de lo de anoche? ¡Pensé que habíamos quedado a mano!-

\- No quise decir...- Enjolras se apreta el puente de la nariz.- Quiero decir, después de todo lo que te conté sobre mí. Ayer. ¿La quieres, R? ¿Es lo primero en que piensas en las mañanas y lo último en las noches? ¿Quieres estar allí cuando la gripe no la deje levantarse de la cama? ¿Estas dispuesto a ponerte un traje e ir a los cocktails de La Defensé? ¿Le hablarías de tus trabajos a medio terminar y como no puedes dar con la luz correcta, la perspectiva, la expresión? ¿Irías a ver a sus padres, soportarías las miradas reprobatorias y los comentarios y después la tomarías de la mano y saldrían corriendo y riendo porque a la mierda con sus padres? ¿Lo harías?-

En algún momento de su estallido, no sabe bien cuando, Enjolras ha quedado casi nariz con nariz con Grantaire.  El chico lo mira con los ojos y la boca entreabiertos, como cuando en medio del frenesí de un discurso sobre el sistema público de salud Grantaire cree que Enjolras no lo esta mirando.

\- Para alguien que dice que no se enamoró nunca, pareces saber bastante, Apolo.- el sólo uso del sobrenombre hace que Enjolras baje un poco a tierra y de unos pasos hacia atrás.- Aunque no creo que tu tengas que preocuparte mucho de la última parte, precisamente.- dice Grantaire, con amargura.

\- Yo... ¿Qué?- por primera vez en lo que va del día, Enjolras vacila.

\- Ya me di cuenta, Apolo. No entiendo como tarde tanto,  pero ayer lo vi por fin. Fue tan obvio todo este tiempo.- Grantaire se encasqueta el gorro de lana sobre las orejas y se encoge dentro de su abrigo.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta?- repite Enjolras, retrayéndose él también un poco en su propio sobretodo.

\- Sí.- Grantaire se guarda las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Que incómodo.- Enjolras esta tan abochornado que no puede darle una excusa a su boca para hacer una salida elegante ni una orden a sus pies para emprender una carrera menos decorosa.

\- Un poco. Sí.- Grantaire le contesta a los zapatos de Enjolras, impecablemente lustrados.

\- Sí. Bueno, si quieres... si necesitas... un tiempo o algo... Yo entiendo.- Grantaire levanta la cabeza tan bruscamente que debe doler y lo mira casi como Enjolras fuera el que esta rompiendo corazones aquí y no en el otro sentido.- Siempre puedes... es ridículo, no tengo que darte permiso, pero siempre eres bienvenido a nuestras reuniones semanales y nuestros amigos... todos nosotros... apreciamos mucho cuando colaboras así que...- Enjolras abre y cierra las manos dentro de los bolsillos, deseando tener su cigarrillo para ocupar sus dedos. En lugar de eso, respira hondo, retiene el aire y lo suelta despacio.- Sólo.... No vuelvas con Floreal, por favor. Mereces algo mejor que...-

Ahora sí, Grantaire explota.

\- ¿Por qué demonios te importa tanto, Enjolras?-  

\- ¿Es en serio? Acabas de... ¿Me crees...?- también por primera vez en este día, Enjolras no sabe como terminar sus frases elegantemente y con seguridad, así que dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza.- De acuerdo, puedo respetar que no estés interesado en mí y  yo tampoco estoy locamente enamorado de tí, pero te quiero y respeto lo suficiente como para desearte algo mejor que esto que quieres sostener con Floreal.-

\- ¿Qué?- pregunta Grantaire, bastante estúpidamente, como si alguien le hubiera dicho que es el siguiente en sucesión al trono de Inglaterra.

\- Entiendo si no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo por un tiempo. O para siempre. Y estoy bastante seguro que ahora me iré a casa a llorar y pensar que es lo que no funcionó y probablemente lo haga por algunas semanas. Quizás meses. Pero por ahora, como están las cosas, sobreviviremos ambos. Pero por favor, no vuelvas con ella, Hay tanta gente en el mundo que estaría orgullosa de que tu fueras su...-

\- ¿De qué estas hablando?- por la expresión de total incomprensión de Grantaire, uno creería que de pronto se ha enterado que hay una civilización entera secreta en la Luna.

\- De anoche. De que te diste cuenta al fin  que estoy interesado en ti, románticamente hablando, y esto va a ser... _ya es_ , incómodo, y de que quieres volver con Floreal....-

\- No quiero volver con  Floreal.- murmura atónito Grantaire.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que hay dos mensajes de voz y cinco de texto que dicen lo contrario. Tu mismo acabas de decírmelo hace cinco minutos.-

\- ¡Eso fue antes de saber que tu estabas interesado en mí!- exclama, pasmado, Grantaire.

\- Dijiste que te diste cuenta ayer a la noche.- contradijo Enjolras.

\- ¡Pensé que era Feuilly!-

\- ¿Cuándo nombre siquiera a Feuilly?-

\- ¡Cuando dijiste que no te perderías su cumpleaños por nada!-

\- Tampoco me perdería el de Combeferre. O Courfeyrac o Jehan...- Enjolras no entiende lo que esta pasando, pero discutir con Grantaire es casi segunda naturaleza a este punto.

\- Escucha el primer mensaje que le deje a “Floreal”- interrumpe Grantaire.

Hace comillas con los dedos, incluso.

\- ¿Qué?-

\- Hazlo.-

Enjolras mete la mano en el bolsillo interior de su sobretodo, saca su teléfono, llama al buzón de voz y marca su contraseña.

_ “(Resoplido por la nariz, una risa mal contenida) No importa. Soy yo. Escucha, cometí otro error. Con alguien más. Pero los que cometí contigo, lo que hablamos hoy... ayer, cuando fuera, esos tienen solución y quiero solucionarlos. Quiero... estoy dispuesto a que sigamos como estábamos. Lo prefiero a nada. (Pausa) ¿No es eso  romántico? Bueno, no es como que quieras romance. Me lo dejaste claro hoy. Ayer. Lo que sea. Esta bien, no quieres romance, pero al menos quieres algo, o querías algo, conmigo, y él no y me esta matando, así que tomaré..." _

El mensaje se corta. Grantaire le quita el celular. Avergonzado, oye el segundo mensaje y después los borra ambos. Abre la aplicación de mensaje de textos y borra los suyos. Después, le devuelve el celular. Enjolras todavía no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Enjolras todavía no sabe a que tiene que reaccionar.

\- Quiero que lo sepas por mí, cara a cara. Con tono de voz y expresión facial y todo lo demás...- Grantaire cuadra hombros, mira un punto a la altura de los ojos de Enjolras, pero más a su izquierda.- No estoy orgulloso de nada en este asunto: como te quite el teléfono. Que volví a la fiesta y seguí tomando. Que mire a Feuilly con resentimiento el resto de su cumpleaños, por algo de lo que no tenía culpa alguna y que además estaba en mi cabeza.- Grantaire toma aire e intenta mirarlo a los ojos.

Lo hace, por un segundo. 

Después desvía la vista, cierra los ojos y suelta:

\- No estoy orgulloso de todos los mensajes que envíe para mantener una relación que sólo me empeño en mantener porque, por un rato, me hace olvidar que quiero estar contigo y que por que demonios alguien como tú se tomaría la molestia en alguien como yo.- Abre los ojos un poco, espia la reacción de Enjolras. Los abre del todo, pero mira el nudo de la corbata del rubio, no su rostro. - O eso creía.-

\- ¿Usaste a Floreal solo porque creías que no podías estar con alguien más?- pregunta Enjolras, finalmente.

\- Por supuesto, eso es lo único que has escuchado de toda mi confesión.- Grantaire se pasa una mano por el pelo- Ya que: Si. Apuesto a que ahora no crees que merezca algo mejor. Apuesto que ahora ves que Floreal tenía razón, porque la habré usado, si, pero no le mentí nunca. Sobre lo que sentía. Y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que fuera una distracción divertida, hasta que yo empecé a creer, estúpidamente, que si las cosas se volvían serias, si los dos poníamos más esfuerzo, entonces de verdad podría seguir adelante, porque Floreal era... es... Mierda, solo estoy cavando más profundo para enterrarme... Floreal es hermosa, es rubia y tiene los ojos azules y me saca unos cuantos centímetros cuando tiene tacos, que es siempre, y es tan apasionada por su trabajo... ¿y ves a donde estoy yendo, verdad?- termina Grantaire, en un murmullo.

\- Te recordaba a mí.-

\- Triste y patéticamente, sí.-

\- ¿Tenías que elegir alguien de La Defense para reemplazarme?-

\- ¿Eso es lo único que te importa?- Grantaire rueda los ojos y se da media vuelta para irse, porque claramente no piensa quedarse a que lo tomen de punto.

Como si Enjolras supiera siquiera como hacer eso.

\- Que hayas decidido que, si no tenías ninguna chance conmigo al menos podías buscarte alguien bastante parecido, es como 20% halagador y 80% raro.- Enjolras agarra a Grantaire de la muñeca y los dirije, a ambos, a la fuente. El rubio se sienta en el borde de piedra. - Pero hay algo que necesito saber, R. Y necesito la verdad.-

\- Si, lo que sea.- El moreno  se sienta al lado suyo y le toma la mano y lo mira con la misma expresión que tendría que si  le hubieran prometido tocar La Gioconda si es un buen chico.

\- ¿Floreal de verdad sabía que estabas...?- No sabe exactamente cuál es la verdad que Floreal debería saber, pero Grantaire completa la frase por él:

\- Si, lo sabía. Se lo dije la cuarta vez que salimos. Que no quería nada serio. Que no podía comprometerme a nada serio. Que había alguien más. Que era tan patético que ese alguien más sabía que yo existía porque tenía que soportar mis monólogos de borracho belicoso, pero que no tenía oportunidad con él. Floreal sabía que me gustaban los hombres también desde nuestra  primera cita. Solíamos mirar a los camareros de los lugares a los que íbamos para decidir cual era más atractivo.- La sonrisa de Grantaire es casi nostálgica y a pesar de todo, eso se siente un poco como un puñetazo en estómago de Enjolras.- Si eso no basta para ver que los dos sabíamos como estaban las cosas... Floreal me puso en mi lugar cuando pedí más. Tuvo razón. Los dos sabíamos que yo me estaba mintiendo al querer más con ella y lo poco que teníamos, lo poco que estábamos bien, era porque éramos sinceros con el otro. Para ella, era una distracción de una carrera estresante y para mí de estar enamorado de alguien que nunca iba a poder tener.- Enjolras lo mira con sorpresa.- No me dio vergüenza decírselo a ella y no me da vergüenza decírtelo ahora, aunque no sientas lo mismo.- Grantaire desvía la vista hacia el otro lado, pero no separa sus manos.

Va a esperar el movimiento de Enjolras.

Enjolras se lo debe, después de esa declaración.

\- Aún.- Enjolras le aprieta la mano con más fuerza y lo arrastra unos centímetros sobre el borde de la fuente.

Para alguien que lleva años haciendo deportes de contacto, Grantaire se deja poner un brazo sobre los hombros y atraer sobre el costado derecho de Enjolras, para evitar la tensión de sus dos manos entrelazadas, con sencillez y sin resistencia. 

\- ¿Qué...?- ahí esta otra vez Grantaire, esperando ser coronado.

\- R.- Grantaire levanta de inmediato la mirada, impresionantemente diáfana. Enjolras no recuerda nunca haberla visto tan límpida.- Quiero invitarte a almorzar.- dice con solemnidad. Y antes de que Grantaire pueda contestar, agrega: - Pero sin puntuar a los camareros.- Logra reprimir la sonrisa en su voz hasta ese punto exacto y para no delatarse, le besa la cabeza, cuyos rizos están más o menos a la altura de sus labios.

Enjolras esta seguro que va a tener que trabajar en eso de las demostraciones físicas  de afecto, pero, por ahora, Grantaire se abraza con ambos brazos a su cintura y Enjolras puede sentirlo respirar acompasadamente contra él y la levísima presión de sus labios en su cuello, formando una sonrisa y tiene, aún más, fe en un futuro brillante.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Los subtítulos están tomados de mi versión en castellano de El Ladrillo. Me gusto especialmente "Aventura que sería imposible con el alumbrado del gas"  
> Referencias culturales que usa Grantaire (o Enjolras): Rima LVIII de Bécquer, "Bajo la misma estrella" de John Green y Hamlet de Shakespeare. Y el "Ok, bro" porque el puñetazo en el hombro es muy de comedia estadounidense.  
> Floreal ¿Cómo empiezo a explicar a Floreal? Floreal trabaja en La Defense: el districto financiero de París. En el libro, Grantaire se queja de que Floreal lo ha dejado por un banquero o algo parecido, así que me pareció apropiado que en el siglo XXI, ella sea la financiera. Además, eso irritaría doblemente a Enjolras y haría aún más incompatibles las personalidades de Floreal y Grantaire: no tienen realmente nada en común y su relación de verdad es para pasar un buen rato y nada más.   
> El evento al que alude Enjolras que ocurrió en julio es el atentado de Niza, el año pasado, del 14 de julio. Es uno mis headcanon favoritos y más estables que Grantaire nació y se crió en Niza. Victor Hugo dice que casi ninguno de Les Amis es originario de París y Grantaire es especialmente afecto a los mariscos, así que siempre me pareció apropiado. Por otro parte, siempre he creído que Grantaire, en El Ladrillo, tiene que tener hermanos. Sospecho que alguna parte de dinero sus padres deben enviarle, para poder costearse su ritmo de vida en París y la famosa frase "Mi padre siempre me desprecio porque no entiendo los números" me hace pensar que debe haber otro hermano varón, que si los entienda y cumpla las ambiciones de su padre. Además, el director de la película de 2012 comento alguna vez que una de las mujeres que esta limpiando la calle el día después de la Barricada en la hermana de Grantaire (y otra, la madre de Enjolras) así que siempre me quede un poco con la idea de que Grantaire es tolerado por su padre, más que nada porque no ha puesto en total peligro el futuro del apellido, y tiene una hermana que si se preocupa de él, probablemente mayor, de ahí "El segundo de cuatro hermanos"  
> Según yo, Grantaire cumple a principios de junio. Me gusta creer que el 5 o 6, porque sería divertido, pero lo importante es que sea en junio.   
> La Selectividad es el examen que toman los estudiantes franceses antes de poder entrar a la Universidad. No sé bien como funciona, pero tienen que aprobarlo.  
> El 4 de septiembre de 1870 se libro una batalla que finalmente condujo a la instauración de la Tercera República Francesa (que Marius probablemente vivió para ver) por eso Grantaire (y yo) lo tomamos como el nacimiento de la madre de Enjolras.   
> Tengo debilidad por el cliche "Grantaire cree que Enjolras se burla de él/ Enjolras es incapaz de tomarse nada en broma, mucho menos un ser humano"   
> Demandenme.  
> Sorteando Les Amis en Hogwarts. Si, Feuilly trabaja duro y es autodidácta, pero también es quien se paso las dos horas de sueño que Enjolras sugirió tallando "Viva la Revolución" en una pared. Un Hufflepuff no hace eso.  
> Bueno, estoy segura que adorarían seguir leyendo mis headcanon y mi desmenuzamiento de El Ladrillo, pero son casi las dos de la mañana por acá, así que... Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá. Si llegaron.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
